


SonAmy: Nightmare

by GothNebula (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GothNebula
Summary: Sonic had a terrible bad dream. And Amy is here to help him.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 14





	SonAmy: Nightmare

**SonAmy: Nightmare**

Sonic was in his bed sleeping. He was tossing and turning, he was moaning in his sleep. Then he was panting in fear that he was having a nightmare.

**In Sonic's Dream**

Sonic's wrists were chained against the wall. He struggle to get free but no success.

"Ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed evilly as he lowers a pink hedgehog tied in ropes on a crane.

"Amy!" Sonic screamed trying to get free but the chains were too strong to break.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend, Sonic!" Eggman pulls out a gun and shot Amy in the heart. The ropes were loose and Amy's lifeless body falls to the ground.

"AMY! NO!" Sonic screamed.

**End of Sonic's Dream**

Sonic woke up in a fright. He looks around to see that he was in his room. His fur was sweating.

"It was just a bad dream. But it felt so real" Sonic said as he was still scared from his nightmare. He tried to go back to sleep but nothing was working. He decided to go to Amy's place to sleep with her.

* * *

**Amy's House**

Amy was sleeping peacefully; all of a sudden she heard a doorbell ring.

"Huh? Who could that be at this late of night?" Amy said as she got out of her bed and went to go open the door. As she opens the door, it was Sonic. He was shaking in fear. Amy was confused.

"Sonic what are you- -" Amy didn't get to finish her question as Sonic hugged Amy tightly and sobbed over her shoulder.

"Sonic?...Sonic, what's the matter?" Amy asked. She could feel his body shaking; his heart was beating rapidly with fear.

"Amy….thank god you're alive. I was so scared" Sonic sobs.

"Sonic? What's going on? Please tell me why are you crying?" Amy said.

"I had a nightmare. It was so horrible" Sonic continues sobbing.

"Shh….shhh. Sonic, calm down. It's going to be okay" Amy gently petted his quills trying to get him to calm down.

"No it won't. I was so scared"

"Shh….come on let's go in my room" Amy said as she brings Sonic in her room. Sonic still did not let go of Amy. He wanted to feel her that she was alive. Once Amy lets Sonic in his bed, she could feel that he was still shaking in fear. She let Sonic in the covers and wrapped him warmly, she held him close to her. He rested his head against her chest as she gently petted his quills. Sonic wrapped his arms around her tightly trying to get rid of the nightmare image out of his head. He was still sobbing. Amy wiped off his tears away.

"Shhh…..its okay Sonic. I'm here" Amy continues to pet his soft quills, trying to get him to calm down.

"Amy, this nightmare was horrible. I'm so scared"

"Tell me what it was about"

"I-I-I w-was chained a-against t-t-the w-wall. A-a-and I-I saw you t-t-tied up on a-a-a crane. T-t-then, Eggman s-shot y-y-you with his g-g-gun. I-I-I t-thought I l-lost you. I'm so s-s-scared, Amy!" Sonic cried. Amy was so shocked that Sonic was so scared that he didn't want to lose Amy. He really cared for her. She stroked his quills gently.

"Shh…..shhh. Don't worry Sonic. It was just a bad dream. It's over, I'm here" Amy said in a gentle voice.

"Amy? C-can I s-s-sleep with you?" Sonic said, he was still scared.

"Of course Sonic" Amy said.

"Thank you" Sonic rested his head against her chest. Amy wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his forehead. She continues to pet his quills to get him to sleep which was working. He purred softly from Amy gentle touch of petting his quills. It really made him relax as he purrs. He snuggled in the covers and went into a deep sleep. He stops purring. Amy knew he fell asleep as she kissed his forehead.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sonic or any sonic related characters.


End file.
